<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Farewell 2020, Hello 2021 by SwanQueenUK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456698">Farewell 2020, Hello 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenUK/pseuds/SwanQueenUK'>SwanQueenUK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Lesbian, New Year, One Shot, swanqueen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenUK/pseuds/SwanQueenUK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little SwanQueen New Year's Eve one shot to brighten 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Happy New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Don’t get too excited - I’m not back with a new multi-chapter SwanQueen story. But I did want to give you a little New Year treat after a pretty crappy 2020. I want to say 2021 will be better because it can’t get worse but I don’t want to jinx it! However, I do wish you all the best in the future and here’s a little SwanQueen festive magic to see out 2020.</p><p>For this fic, it’s 2020 but Henry is about 14 and Hope doesn’t exist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire crackled in the grate. It was still daylight outside but as far as Regina was concerned, it was never too early to light a fire during those days between Christmas and New Year. Or as she liked to call it, the perineum of the year. The days bled into one another, lost time between two festivities. Yet, this year, even the celebrations which they had managed for Christmas didn’t truly lift her spirits. While she had hosted her extended family for the day as usual, the shadow of the year fell long over their traditions. And that darkness had continued into the following days until here she sat, on New Year’s Eve, wondering whether there was any part of the past year worth remembering and celebrating.</p><p>“Mom, can Emma come over for New Year’s?” Henry asked, walking into the lounge and plopping himself down on the end of the couch.</p><p>“We’re not doing anything for New Year, Henry,” Regina pointed out, turning her attention away from the fire and towards her son who, she noticed, was wearing the sweater she had bought him for Christmas.</p><p>“Yeah, no one is. Covid saw to that. But at least we can not do anything together. If she doesn’t come here, she’ll just be sitting in her house on her own and that’s even more depressing.”</p><p>“I mean, of course, if she wants to come. I assumed she’d be with Mary Margaret and David.”</p><p>“Nah, Neal’s going through some weird teething thing and just screams all the time. Emma and I are both avoiding that apartment at the moment. And, well, she hasn’t said anything but I think she’d want to be with people. This is her first New Year without Hook and I think she’s feeling a bit lonely.”</p><p>Regina nodded sympathetically. Although, and she wasn’t going to say this to Henry, it was also her first New Year without Robin. As compensation, she did have Henry. And that, she supposed was a gift she should certainly share with her son’s biological mother.</p><p>“Of course, Henry. Let her know she can come over whenever she wants. I’ll be serving dinner at about seven.”</p><p>Henry grinned and whipped out his cell phone to let his other mother know that she was invited. “Thanks Mom. Wanna play cards?”</p><p>The two of them had barely finished their third round of rummy when the doorbell rang. Henry bounded off to get it as Regina put another log on the fire.</p><p>“Mom, Emma’s here!” Henry bellowed. “I’m going to get my new game so we can play it.” Seconds later, his teenage feet thundered up the stairs.</p><p>Regina closed the door of the woodburner and stood up, brushing the dirt from the wood from her hands. She glanced down and realised she was dressed in some old sweatpants and a hoodie of Henry’s which she’d pulled on earlier that day when she got cold. This wasn’t her usual look and she had intended to change before Emma arrived. Not that she was seeking to impress Emma or anything. But, well, as Mayor, she had certain standards to keep.</p><p>“Hi Regina,” Emma said as she entered the living room. “Sorry I’m early,” she added, taking in the slightly embarrassed look on the brunette’s face as well as the woman’s unusual dress.</p><p>“Not at all,” Regina said quickly. “Henry didn’t say a time, I suppose.”</p><p>“No, he just told me when dinner was and I thought I could help you make it. I mean, since you invited me over, it’s the least I can do.”</p><p>Regina raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you enjoyed cooking.”</p><p>“I don’t,” Emma admitted. “But, since Killian left, I’ve found myself spending more time in the kitchen and I’m trying to get better. You’re an amazing cook so I figured I could learn something from you. Plus, it didn’t seem fair for you to be slaving away over a hot stove only for me to turn up and eat everything without lifting a finger.”</p><p>“That’s what it means to be a guest,” Regina pointed out.</p><p>“True but I’m a last minute one. Plus, well, we’re family, aren’t we?” Emma offered a slightly nervous smile.</p><p>“I suppose we are,” Regina nodded. “Give me five minutes to get changed and we can get started.”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to get changed for me or anything.”</p><p>Another arched eyebrow. “I assure you, Miss Swan, I’m not getting changed for anyone but myself.”</p><p>Emma blushed beet red and muttered something under her breath about putting the bottle of champagne she’d brought in the fridge before shuffling out of sight. Regina couldn’t help but smirk at that before she hurried upstairs and changed into the outfit she had planned to wear that evening. Even though it was initially only going to be herself and Henry, Regina had already laid out the dress she wanted to wear. It was true what she said to Emma. Regina dressed the way she did for her own pleasure, no one else’s. She loved fashion and good clothes and it brought her great joy to wear beautiful things.</p><p>Evidently it brought Emma joy too as the blonde’s face lit up when she saw Regina walk into the kitchen where she was standing awkwardly beside the oven. “Wow, Regina, you look stunning,” she remarked, eyes running up and down the older woman’s frame, taking in the rich purple-blue dress before her.</p><p>“Thank you,” Regina replied. “You look lovely too, by the way.”</p><p>In truth, Emma looked much the same as she did most days. Skin tight jeans and an equally tight top, through which the woman’s defined arms were discernible. But this evening’s outfit was all black and rather than making Emma look like a cat burglar, she looked, well, dashing.</p><p>There was a slightly too long pause, during which Emma’s eyes dropped to the exposed skin of Regina’s chest, against which a delicate pendant rested.</p><p>“So, we’re having lasagne,” Regina said, breaking the silence.</p><p>“Right. Ok, great. So, how can I help?”</p><p>“You can chop the onions if you want? I’ll make a start on the white sauce.”</p><p>Emma set to work at once, pulling out the chopping board and two onions before picking up a knife from the draining board. Regina hesitated for a moment, wondering when Emma had learned where she kept her chopping board and onions, before starting on her own task. Henry appeared a few minutes later, bemoaning the fact that Emma had been, in his words, roped into cooking and that he had wanted to play video games with her.</p><p>“Later, kid. I want to help your mom make dinner. You can join us if you want,” Emma suggested.</p><p>“No thanks,” Henry grumbled before slouching from the room.</p><p>Regina chuckled. “He takes after you when it comes to cooking, I’m afraid.”</p><p>“Hey!” Emma mock protested. “I’m not that bad!”</p><p>“But you don’t get pleasure from it the way I do,” Regina argued.</p><p>Emma’s brain temporarily stopped working as her eyes watched Regina’s lips form the word ‘pleasure’. But she managed to snap back to the present and gloss over her brief stupefaction. “Yeah, ok, you’re right,” she agreed, turning back to the onion she had half chopped and tried to get her mind away from the woman who was now pouring milk into a pan on the stove.</p><p>But the truth was, Emma found it increasingly difficult to get Regina off her mind. Over the past few months, she had found herself thinking about her son’s other mother far more often and, she had realised, in a far from acceptable way. Well, it would be unacceptable as far as Henry and Regina would consider, she was sure. Because they were friends, nothing more. And, frankly, even their friendship was sometimes tenuous.</p><p>It wasn’t as if they had always got along. But in recent times, particularly as they co-parented Henry through the Covid pandemic, Emma was starting to see a different side to Regina. In fact, just that day she had seen another new side to Regina: Regina in sweatpants. That wasn’t an image she’d forget any time soon. Ok, the outfit wasn’t quite as alluring as what the woman was now wearing but there was something about seeing the brunette so relaxed, unguarded and, frankly, homely, that did something funny to Emma’s insides.</p><p>Yes, Emma had come to accept her attraction to Regina a few months ago, shortly before Hook left. The two events were mutually exclusive. The pirate had had no idea of Emma’s feelings. Their relationship had been rocky for a long time and its end had been inevitable. But even if Emma’s feelings for Regina had been a factor, it was moot. Regina didn’t feel the same way about Emma.</p><p>“Emma!”</p><p>“What?” the blonde asked, jerking around at the sound of her name.</p><p>Regina gestured to the chopping board where the onion was now ready. The realisation dawned on the blonde that she had been staring into space for several minutes and clearly Regina had been trying to get her attention.</p><p>“Right, sorry,” Emma said, pushing the chopping board towards Regina who was now heating some oil in a pan.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Regina asked as she added the onions to the pan where they hissed and spat.</p><p>“Sure. Fine. You?”</p><p>“I’m ok,” Regina said slowly. “Glad to be seeing the back of this year, I have to say.”</p><p>“Me too. Covid can go fuck itself,” Emma replied.</p><p>Regina hesitated for a moment before laughing. “Yes, I suppose it can. As can Robin, and … Hook?”</p><p>“Yeah, he can be left in 2020 too,” Emma nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Do you know where he is?” Regina asked, a question to which she had long wanted to know the answer.</p><p>“No, but I doubt he’ll be back. There was nothing left to be said, to be honest. I suspect he’s moved to a different realm. He had a magic bean, I think.”</p><p>“Yes, Robin has gone back to the Enchanted Forest and I must say it’s a relief. Like you, there was nothing left to be said between us but I am glad I won’t be bumping into him on Main Street or in Granny’s. A clean break.”</p><p>“Exactly. Moving on without the past weighing us down,” Emma nodded.</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more,” Regina smiled, stirring the onions.</p><p>“So, um, are you moving on?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Seeing someone, I mean.” Emma felt her cheeks colour.</p><p>“Oh, no. I’ve never been great at dating at the best of times let alone during Covid. It’s hardly an easy climate to meet people in. Plus, being the Evil Queen kinda puts most people off me.”</p><p>“You’re not the Evil Queen any more,” Emma protested.</p><p>“Well, maybe not to some people but for most in this town, the majority of their memories of me are far from happy. It’s going to take more than a few years of me being good to convince them that I’ve changed.”</p><p>“But you have changed,” Emma assured her.</p><p>“I know. And I can be patient. They’ll see it in the end.”</p><p>“I see it now.”</p><p>The words hung in the air, Regina gazing at Emma whose face looked so earnest, so full of conviction, so full of .... something Regina couldn’t quite identify. And then some hot oil flicked out of the pan and landed on Regina’s hand, reminding her of what she was doing. She sucked the skin briefly into her mouth to soothe the sting as she stirred the onions before checking on her white sauce.</p><p>“Um, what else can I do?” Emma asked, eager to break the tension which had seeped into the air.</p>
<hr/><p>Three hours later and Emma, Regina and Henry finished loading the dishwasher and tidied away the last of the lasagne which, thanks to Emma and Henry, barely constituted one portion even though the recipe should serve six. Henry then insisted that Emma finally play a video game with him and Regina agreed, choosing to curl up in her favourite armchair and read one of the books she received for Christmas while the two of them did battle with some zombies who seemed intent on eating their brains.</p><p>More hours slipped by until Henry finally reminded them why they were there. “Can I stay up until midnight?” Henry asked as Regina topped up Emma’s glass which was once again empty of apple cider.</p><p>“Of course, it’s only ten minutes away now,” Regina pointed out.</p><p>“Can I have some champagne?”</p><p>“Henry, you’re fourteen,” Regina reminded him.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, but it’s New Year’s Eve and you have to admit, 2020 has been shit.”</p><p>“Swearing won’t convince me that you are mature enough to drink, young man,” Regina scolded. “And a bad experience is not a good reason to drink.”</p><p>“Says you.”</p><p>A stony look came over Regina’s features. “And what does that mean?”</p><p>Henry realised at once that he’d crossed a line. “Sorry, Mom, I shouldn’t have said that.”</p><p>“To what were you referring?” Regina pushed, ignoring Emma’s presence. The blonde was suddenly very interested in her cell phone and took the opportunity to send the cursory happy new year texts to her friends.</p><p>“Just, you know, after Robin left. Well, I noticed that you maybe had a little bit more wine than usual for a while.”</p><p>Much as Regina wanted to be angry with Henry, she didn’t really have a comeback for what he had said. It was true. She had drunk more than she usually would in the weeks following Robin’s departure. Even though their breakup had been mutual, she still felt his absence, particularly in the evenings. And yes, sometimes wine had kept her company.</p><p>“You can have a small glass of champagne. Please go to get us some glasses. You can bring the bottle through too; it’s in the fridge.”</p><p>Henry jumped up to complete his task at once, leaving Emma and Regina in an awkward silence. But Emma had never been great at sitting in silence.</p><p>“Hook left some of his rum. That didn’t last long,” she confessed, offering Regina an understanding smile.</p><p>“Yes, well, we all have our crutches to get through difficult times.”</p><p>“And this year has been hard enough without our breakups,” Emma replied. “At least 2021 can’t be worse.”</p><p>“One can only hope,” Regina sighed, sitting back down and swilling her cider around her glass.</p><p>“Hey, don’t be so despondent. It will get better, Regina, I’m sure of it. You deserve happiness and I believe that 2021 is going to be your year.”</p><p>“And what makes you so sure I deserve happiness,” Regina replied. “I know I’m not the Evil Queen any more but maybe a happy ending just isn’t on the cards for me. If I can’t make it work with my soulmate, what hope is there for me?”</p><p>Emma set her glass down and leaned forward so she could look into Regina’s eyes. “Do you really believe that? Do you really believe that Robin was your soulmate? Because I never did.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>Maybe it was the copious amounts of cider Emma had already drunk. Maybe it was because of the way Regina looked so downbeat. Maybe it was because 2020 had been so crap that Emma didn’t think anything she could do would make it worse but maybe, just maybe, she could make it better instead.</p><p>“Robin wasn’t your soulmate, Regina. He wasn’t good enough. He wasn’t interesting enough. He wasn’t clever enough. He wasn’t passionate enough to be your soulmate. You deserve someone incredible. You deserve someone who would do anything to make you happy. You deserve someone who looks at you and doesn’t see the Evil Queen. You deserve someone who sees you for the good, kind, beautiful, and warm-hearted mother and friend that you are. You deserve someone more than him, Regina. You deserve everything.”</p><p>Regina took several moments to process those words, to take in the enormity of what Emma was saying. The woman held her eye contact the entire time, those bright green orbs shining with conviction. For the first time, Regina allowed herself to really look at the woman before her, to take in her features, her expression. Sure, she had looked at Emma before, she knew what she looked like. But she had never really seen her, not really. Not like this. And what she saw made her heart skip a beat.</p><p>“Do you have someone in mind?” Regina heard herself say, the words sounding distant, as if someone else was speaking.</p><p>“I do,” Emma replied, gaze flicking down to Regina’s parted lips. “But I don’t know if you’re ready to hear who it is.”</p><p>“After everything we’ve dealt with in 2020, I think I can deal with anything.”</p><p>Emma swallowed. “Then, Regina, can I ask you if you’ll allow me to kiss you at midnight?”</p><p>Before Regina could answer, their son reappeared, shattering the spell which had been cast over the two of them. “I can’t open this,” Henry grumbled, his thumbs fumbling the cork of the champagne.</p><p>Regina jumped to her feet and took the bottle out of his hands. Emma sat up and drained her cider, avoiding looking at her son as he sat back down and held out one of the glasses towards his mother, ready for his first sip of champagne. Obediently, Regina filled his first, then poured two more generous servings into the other glasses.</p><p>“Here you go,” she said, handing it to Emma.</p><p>“Thanks. We’ve got less than a minute,” she said, holding up her cellphone to let them know it was 23:59.</p><p>Henry turned on the TV. Times Square appeared. Empty but ready to live stream the ball dropping. He cheered and perched himself on the edge of the coffee table in front of the couch. Regina hesitated for a moment before sinking down beside Emma.</p><p>“Thirty seconds,” Henry announced, echoing the commentator.</p><p>Emma sat frozen in place, her fingers gripping the stem of her champagne flute. “Yes,” came the faintest of whispers from beside her. She whipped around, staring wide-eyed at Regina who was watching the tv where countdown numbers were flashing.</p><p>“Twenty seconds.”</p><p>Emma’s heart was pounding in her chest. Was this about to happen? Did Regina really want this? And if she did, what did that mean? There was so much to talk about, so much to think about. But …</p><p>“Ten seconds! Nine, eight…”</p><p>They were out of time, there was nothing more to be said, as their son chanted away, counting down the seconds until this terrible year ended and a new one began.</p><p>“Three, TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Henry yelled, before turning his attention to the glass of champagne he was so eager to taste.</p><p>Emma took a deep breath and turned to look at Regina. Their eyes met for a moment before Regina closed hers and leaned forwards. Emma did the only thing that felt right and mimicked her movement, their lips brushing together for several moments before the exclamation of their son, declaring that champagne was gross, made them spring apart.</p><p>“This is horrible. Can I get some coke?” he asked, turning to his mothers, oblivious to what had just passed between them.</p><p>“Sure,” Regina muttered.</p><p>Henry left his barely touched glass on the coffee table and headed to the kitchen. Emma took a sip of her own drink, unsure of what to say.</p><p>“Emma, I …” Regina trailed off, words failing her too.</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything,” Emma offered. “Let’s just forget this happened. Happy New Year, Regina.”</p><p>“No,” Regina said at once. “I don’t want to forget this.”</p><p>“You don’t?” Emma asked, eyes wide.</p><p>“Not at all. In fact, I think I’d like to add to the memory, if you’re amenable.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Regina leaned forwards again and captured Emma’s lips in a firmer kiss, this time letting her tongue brush against the blonde’s closed mouth. The younger woman groaned and parted her lips, welcoming Regina’s tongue inside as her hands reached out to the brunette’s waist, clinging to her as their kiss deepened.</p><p>“Wait,” Emma said into Regina’s mouth. “Henry will be back.”</p><p>“Stay tonight,” Regina replied. “After he’s gone to bed, let’s talk.”</p><p>“Talk?” Emma repeated. “About what?”</p><p>“About what this means. About what we want. About … us?”</p><p>“Us?”</p><p>“I mean, if you’re interested in there being an us,” Regina nodded, almost shy now as she wondered whether she’d got the wrong end of the stick.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? Of course I’m interested. Oh my god, 2021 is already the best year of my life!” Emma exclaimed.</p><p>“And you’ve not even seen me naked yet.”</p><p>Emma’s heart beat quickened so much that she suddenly feared she may not see January 2nd 2021. But what a way to go, she mused as she watched Regina smirking at her, the two of them grinning widely at each other seconds later when their son returned, still complaining about the taste of champagne, oblivious to the fact that his mothers were about to embark on the greatest love story anyone in the Enchanted Forest, or anyone in any realm, had ever heard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What Does This Mean?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Aw, it’s so wonderful to write for you all again. I have recently just finished a story for Rolivia (Law and Order SVU) and while it was refreshing to write new characters, the OUAT fandom is incomparable. So much love and support, thank you! Here’s a 2021 gift to kick off the new year.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next twenty three minutes dragged by. And Emma knew it was exactly twenty three minutes because she had been watching the hands on the grandfather clock tick slowly by as she waited for the inevitable; Henry to get tired. All the while, Emma’s entire body was acutely attuned to the woman sitting beside her. </p><p>Regina hadn’t moved since their two kisses which meant they were closer than usual on the couch. Henry hadn’t noticed; he was too wrapped up in the TV where the channel was showing the limited highlights of 2020 the programmers had managed to cobble together. Regina seemed to be watching too, gazing calmly ahead as if the brief kisses they had exchanged had never happened. Emma, meanwhile could barely think straight. All she wanted was to speak to Regina; to understand what this meant, what Regina wanted them to mean.</p><p>When the teenager eventually succumbed to the fact that it was late and could no longer stifle the yawns, he heaved himself to his feet, bid his mothers goodnight and shuffled from the room. Emma let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding as she heard his bedroom door slam the floor above then. Only then did Regina turn to look at her.</p><p>“Are you ok over there?” she asked, coyly.</p><p>“No!” Emma exclaimed in a hush whisper. “Are you ok?”</p><p>Regina chuckled and drained the last of her champagne. “Would you like a top up?” she asked, gesturing to the half-full bottle on the coffee table. </p><p>“Sure,” Emma nodded, holding out her own empty glass to be refilled with the celebratory drink. Only when the bottle was placed back on the table did she continue. “So, can we talk about what happened?”</p><p>“We can. We should,” Regina added, “as much for Henry’s sake as ours.”</p><p>“Shit, Henry. What will he think?”</p><p>“Let’s not go there just yet. Right now, I’d like to know what you think.”</p><p>Emma took a generous sip of her topped up champagne as she gathered her thoughts. You see, she’d discovered there was nothing like the feel of Regina Mills’ lips to scramble one’s brain. Regina seemed to understand and patiently waited for Emma to come up with the right words. </p><p>“I thought I was going to end up on the wrong end of one of your fireballs when I asked if I could kiss you at midnight. It wasn’t planned. I mean, I’d thought about it but I never imagined in a million years that the opportunity would arise where I’d feel in any way able to say it to you. And then I did and I immediately assumed it was a mistake, even though something in your expression had made me say it. But before I could take it back, well, you were there; Henry came back and interrupted us. And then you answered. I mean, even if I had imagined saying it to you, I never deluded myself into thinking you’d say yes. At that point, I think my brain melted and to be honest, I can’t quite remember what happened next.”</p><p>The younger woman’s honesty made Regina laugh. “Oh dear, well, if you can’t remember, perhaps I should remind you.”</p><p>Emma’s throat went dry as Regina leaned forwards, initiating their third kiss. Stunned by the ease at which the brunette appeared to embrace this new aspect of their relationship to one another, Emma didn’t react as plump lips pressed against her own. And Regina noticed within seconds that Emma wasn’t kissing her back. She pulled away. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push,” Regina replied. “I just … I thought this was what you wanted.”</p><p>“It is!” Emma exclaimed, reaching out and gripping Regina’s hands in her own. “At least, I think it is, assuming we’re on the same page. I guess that’s what I’m a little confused about.”</p><p>“Ok,” Regina nodded. “I suppose we’ve still not really talked about what’s changed between us. Do you have more you want to say?”</p><p>“Yes, I mean, no. Maybe. I guess I have questions,” Emma finished at last. </p><p>“Ask away.”</p><p>The problem Emma then had was working out which question to ask first, for she had so many. She decided to start off simple, if big. “Do you like me?”</p><p>Regina cocked her head to one side. “Of course I like you, Emma. I’m not pretending we’ve always been the best of friends but in recent years I believe we’ve settled our differences. You’re Henry’s mother and I’ve learned to respect your love for him. You’re part of my family now.”</p><p>“But I mean do you ‘like’ me, like me?” Emma asked.</p><p>“You mean am I sexually attracted to you?” Regina clarified. </p><p>Emma flushed a little. “Yeah, I guess that’s what I mean.”</p><p>“You’re beautiful, Emma. Stunning, in fact. I assume you know that. I’ve always admired your beauty.”</p><p>“Recognising objective beauty and being physically attracted to someone are two different things,” Emma pointed out. </p><p>“True,” Regina nodded. “I suppose you’re asking me when I started seeing you as more than just the pretty woman who was the thorn in my side and who broke my curse, right?”</p><p>Emma sighed. Her head was starting to hurt. She wasn’t drunk but she wasn’t sober either and wasn’t in the right headspace to deconstruct Regina’s sentences. “I wouldn’t put it like that. Look, Regina, can you just put me out of my misery? I’m really fucking confused over here and … I don’t want to get hurt.”</p><p>That made Regina pause. She hadn’t realised that her tiptoeing around the clarification she knew Emma was fishing for was causing the blonde distress. The woman was struggling to understand whereas for Regina, everything had just clicked into place that night and she was finally seeing everything clearly, as if for the first time.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tease you,” she said solemnly. “Yes, I like you, Emma. And for some time now, my feelings towards you have gone beyond that either of friends or of platonic co-parents. But I didn’t want to acknowledge them. Not before Robin left and certainly not afterwards. I guess I took a leaf out of your book and built a wall to hide behind, to protect myself.”</p><p>“So, what happened tonight?” Emma asked.</p><p>“I heard you. I listened. I opened my eyes, and my mind. I was ready to not only hear but believe those words you said to me. A big part of me still believes and will probably always believe that I am the Evil Queen but tonight I believed that you didn’t see me as that woman. And something inside me reminded me of those feelings I’d hidden away. I think I made the connection; I finally understood why I feel differently when I’m with you to when I’m with everyone else, including Robin. Everyone except Henry, actually. You two truly don’t see me as the Evil Queen. You see me for me, you take me as I am, and you still want to spend time with me.”</p><p>“Of course we do. I always want to spend time with you, Regina. Henry too.”</p><p>“Ok, let’s not go that far. He’s a teenager and I’m his mother.”</p><p>Emma laughed. “Ok, fine. But I stand by what I said. I really do always want to spend time with you.”</p><p>“As more than a friend?”</p><p>“Yeah, Regina,” Emma replied, her expression softening. “As so much more than a friend. I meant it earlier when I said I didn’t believe Robin to be your soulmate. You deserve someone way better than him and I’m not saying I’m perfect but I do think I could make you happy. And, if you’re willing to give me a chance, I’d like the opportunity to prove to you just how happy I could make you.”</p><p>Regina raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? And how might you do that.”</p><p>“I’m not talking about sex,” Emma scolded.</p><p>“Doubting your own abilities?” Regina teased back quickly. </p><p>“No!” Emma defended. “I’m very good at - God, why am I even saying this? Look, Regina, I’m super confused right now but I think what’s happening is good. Can I just spell it out to make sure I’m not misunderstanding and about to make a fool of myself?”</p><p>“By all means.”</p><p>“Ok, so, I guess it goes without saying that I really like you and want to date you.”</p><p>“Yes, I got that, Emma,” Regina smiled. </p><p>“And can I assume the same about you? Do you want to date me?”</p><p>“I do,” Regina nodded. “And can I reassure you and say that I’m a little confused too? I mean, I wasn’t expecting this to happen tonight. I suppose I’m more surprised than confused. But if there’s anything I’ve learned from my life it’s to enjoy the good times while they last because they never do. I’m happy, Emma. When you asked to kiss me earlier, I felt happiness blooming inside me. My body recognised what I wanted before my brain did but once I’d worked out what it was that I wanted, what it is that you could offer, I just went for it.”</p><p>“And I am so grateful for the fact that you took the risk. Not that I’m a risk. I mean what I say, Regina. I’m crazy about you and I think we could be great together. But I know what you’ve been through in the past and I know it takes a lot for you to trust others and for you to put yourself out there like you did with me. So thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Something tells me you’re worth the risk.”</p><p>Emma couldn’t help it at that point. She surged forwards and captured Regina’s lips in a searing kiss, her mouth parting to taste the older woman as she leaned backwards on the couch, the blonde all but lying on top of her within moments, their bodies suddenly desperate for more. And yet -</p><p>“Wait,” Emma said, reeling back so she was on her knees, above Regina. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Henry.”</p><p>Regina nodded slowly. “Henry. What do we tell him?”</p><p>“I suggest nothing. At least not yet. I think we should wait until we know what this is and where it’s going before we say anything.”</p><p>“I agree,” Regina replied, pushing herself to sit back up and encouraging Emma to return to her side of the couch. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”</p><p>“And with that in mind, I think I should go.”</p><p>“No!” The word escaped without a moment’s thought. If there was one thing Regina knew, it was that she wanted Emma to stay.</p><p>Emma raised an eyebrow. “But, what about Henry?”</p><p>“He won’t know. I asked you to stay so we could talk but also, look, Emma, I don’t want to pressure you into anything you’re not ready for but after the year we’ve had, the idea of waking up alone on the first morning of 2021 is nothing something I relish, particularly now I know that you share my feelings. Even if we just lie side by side, wouldn’t you want to wake beside me rather than alone?”</p><p>“Of course I would,” Emma said quickly, following her declaration up with a fierce kiss. “God, Regina, I want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of our lives,” both women ignored the implications of that statement as Emma continued to speak, “but what if Henry asks why I’m here in the morning? What do we say?”</p><p>“I have a guest bedroom, and you’ve been drinking,” Regina said simply. “And he’s a teenager. He won’t be up until after midday. But, I won’t pressure you. If you feel that this is a bad idea, you can go home, of course.”</p><p>“I don’t want to go home,” Emma replied. “I want to stay.”</p><p>“Good,” Regina smiled. “I want you to stay too.”</p><p>“And, um, in terms of sleeping ... together. What are you thinking?”</p><p>“I’m thinking nothing,” Regina said. “Well, that’s not true but I’m not assuming anything. No pressure, ok? This is new to both of us. Let’s not spell out any expectations. We both know we’re attracted to each other but nothing needs to happen that we’re not both comfortable with. How does that work for you?”</p><p>Emma smiled. “That sounds good. Thank you, Regina. I … well, I don’t know how I imagined this conversation going but this has been incredible. I’ve never had such an honest talk about my feelings, let alone only an hour after telling someone how I felt.”</p><p>“I’ve always felt like I can be honest with you, Emma. At least, since we’ve become friends. I promise to always tell you the truth.”</p><p>“And I, you,” Emma replied. </p><p>Their lips met again, this kiss being lazier and more relaxed than before, as if both women recognised that they had all the time in the world to explore their new relationship with one another. But eventually the kiss ended, their lips hovering millimetres apart until Regina whispered that they should head upstairs. Emma’s heartbeat thudded in her chest as she watched Regina get to her feet and hold out her hand. After a moment, she reached over and threaded her fingers through Regina’s, stumbling slightly as she followed the brunette from the living room and up the stairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Does anyone want/need a final chapter of smut?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Depending on how much time I have over the coming days, I could be persuaded to write the conversation and subsequent NSFW scenes...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>